


Fix You

by Kaymgify



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF OFC, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Comfort/Angst, Dean Needs Castiel, Eileen Leahy Lives, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father figure gabriel, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nice Crowley, Size Kink, Uncle Castiel, smart ass dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymgify/pseuds/Kaymgify
Summary: Your body jerked and you look ahead to see the blond women silently thankful it wasn't the butch one with an obvious obsession for steroids and pain. Running your gaze from the top of her tightly pulled back hair to her shiny riding boots your cracked and swollen upper lip pulls into a sneer, You had stared down entities scarier than this British pencil pusher and you hadn't cracked in the time you had been here and you had no plans to start now.





	1. Not half as kinky as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well this is my first SPN fanfiction. I have written a few things before I mostly was an RP writer for a few facebook groups but supernatural has its hooks in me. I do a lot of ships so send requests if you have any and any constructive criticism you have I'll be happy to hear. I hope you like it. It's kinda my baby. lol

Angel:

Time was not easy to keep up with in a place like this. Hanging from the cuffs by your wrists wasn't the least bit as kinky as you wished it was as you tried to adjust but your legs have long since gone numb, making any movement awkward. And the throb coming from your shoulder has long since turned numb, tilting your head back you looked up to see your wrists bleeding from the constant swinging with every move. Blinking your eyes rapidly to dispell the blur you see your fingers stark white and you pray to whatever is listening that you get out of this with your hands and don't lose them to infection or blood loss. 

 

Your body jerked and you look ahead to see the blond women silently thankful it wasn't the butch one with an obvious obsession for steroids and pain.  
Running your gaze from the top of her tightly pulled back hair to her shiny riding boots your cracked and swollen upper lip pulls into a sneer, You had stared down entities scarier than this British pencil pusher and you hadn't cracked in the time you had been here and you had no plans to start now. Baring your teeth at her you tried not to flinch as the scab on your lip tugged.

 

Looking at the women as she sits across from you and opens her little book before finally looking up."Well, Ms.Demetri, so far all we have from you is that you are the daughter of a long dead hunting family, and you are very hard to get ahold of and up until eight years ago were considers dead or missing by the other American hunters we spoke too. Why don't you tell me more? Names of other hunters, Meeting places, and where you vanished too, things of that nature" Looking at her with as little emotion as possible, you hum and tilted your head back a little to make it seem that you were thinking before looking at her and grinning slowly, you blood stained teeth making the women grimace. "Well scary spice, do you wanna know the color of my panties? I'll give you a hint, I'm not wearing any." You winked and tried not to show how satisfied you were at the obvious tension showing around her eyes. "Or do you want to know what gets my motor purring? Personally, I like them tall enough to climb and wide in the shoulders. Don't get wrong a beautiful body is a beautiful body but if you are expecting me to be the top, I hate to break it to you peaches, I like being topped."

You smirked at the look of pinched frustration on her face and waited for her to come back with something when you hear a deep scream coming from under your feet where you guessed the basement was. Looking up at her your eyes narrowed and you try to stomp with numb feet on the floor to draw attention to whoever was below you. Hoping to give some comfort in the fact that they weren't alone. The already scabbed cuts around your wrists once again opened and blood slowly slides down your forearms and onto your cheeks. The women stand across from you stands and quickly jabs a syringe into your neck. 

Screaming at the burning pain now crawling through your veins at the pace of your frantically beating heart you kick your foot out and catch her in the stomach as she stumbles back into her chair with a grunt. You groan as your head swims as you try to focus on her and growl out "The fuck you running here a torture chamber you nutty bitch. Get your rocks off on the blood and gore?" 

Your body goes limp as whatever she injected you with takes effect and you continue to glare as she cuts the rope holding you to the ceiling, your paralyzed body falling heavily to the floor, she rolls you with her foot and sighed. "You're only making this harder on yourself, tell us what we want to know and we will release you Ms.Demetri or kill you depending on how deep you dig yourself with your mouth." 

She turned and left the room hearing the deadbolt lock behind her you looked around the room and then tried to see what parts of your body could still move, feeling nothing but a baby toe move you laid there and listened to the man under you scream as he was obviously tortured and tears welled in your eyes and slid into your hair as you cursed silently at being so powerless, your mind wonders as memories of your family's screams mix with the man's shouts of pain. Closing your eyes you try to block it out and let the darkness take....... 

 

Sam: 

Staring down the man standing before them on the stairs he shifts slightly to keep moms body shielded behind him. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was even alive let alone behind him but right now was not the time to worry about that. Listening to Dean and the man who he now knew was Mick Davies, Another Man of Letters. He stopped him "Let me ask you a question. Mick? Is it?" at his nod he continued. "Why should we believe any of this? especially when I'm not the only hunter or person here being held captive." He saw the British women tense and Mick looked at the women in confusion. "Ms.Bevell. Is there another captive hunter here?" She shook her head and refused to make eye contact. Looking at Cas, he silently prayed to him to feel around for anyone. Cas nodded before speaking. "She is lying, I feel a  
presence above us, heart beat is slow but steady." looking between them he pushing past Mick and Cas tried to get up the stairs, which wasn't as easy as he wished it was with his bum foot.

He knew he heard screaming above him so that meant there had to be a room above the basement, turning from the kitchen he found a locked door and called for dean. "I can't open it." Dean nodded and shot the lock off the door, keeping his gun level at the door he pushed it open with the other hand, cursing when he see's a girl on the floor. Pushing past his brother Sam got onto the floor next to the girl and felt for a pulse, Cas had been right it was slow and steady. Looking at her wrists he clinched his eyes shut seeing scabbed over wounds from being shackled too long. And from the looks of the ones on the ceiling above them she had been here long before him. He checked her head and neck for any fatal wounds and saw the injection mark and swore and looked over his shoulder at his brother, seeing Castiel and Mary lingering in the doorway. 

"She was injected with something we have to get her out of here. And back to the Bunker for some medical attention." Looking back down at her he was surprised to see her looking at him sharply before she spoke, her voice low and rough. "I take it from your accent you are not with scary spice." Dean couldn't help but chuckle behind him and Sam's lip twitched at her joke "No, I'm Sam Winchester, my brother Dean is behind me. " Her eyes narrowed at the name. "Help me sit up handsome, so I can see you both." He slowly lifted her back from the floor and rested her against the wall so she was sitting up, looking between them both and the two in the doorway she arched a brow "Who are feathers and blondie?" before Dean or Sam could call her out on knowing about Cas, the angel pushed past dean and stared the girl down. "Angel?"

Angel:

"Cassie?!" The venom in my voice was clear as the angel before I flinched, pushing my back against the wall I used sam's shoulder to get to my very wobbly feet and stumble towards the angel my fist cocked as I cracked him across the jaw. "You feathery fuck! Where have you been where has Gabriel been?" To caught up in your anger you didn't see the Winchesters flinch and look between each other. " Eight fucking years Cassie. You both told me you would come back for me how could you just......" You saw how his eyes closed at Gabriel's name and you stared at him hard before realization caused your legs to give out. Sam catching you on the way down, using his own body as a cushion for you to land on as you babbled, tears slowly falling down your cheeks "No. Cassie....no please not him, please. Not.....Gabe" The sound of pain ripped from your throat made the angel flinch and caused the Winchesters to look down, they knew that sound. The sound of pure heartbreak was something they knew very well. 

Sam: 

All he could do was stare at the back of her head as she screamed and cursed the unfairness of it all the fallen archangels name falling from her cut and blood stained lips in soft whimpers. Looking to Cas he saw him shake his head, silently telling them they would talk later. Looking to Dean he saw he caught the exchanged, glancing back at Cas he saw him slowly coming closer and getting to his knees before the still sobbing girl he grabbed her face gently and forced her to make eye contact. 

"Angel, look at me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I have been with the Winchesters which isn't even close to an excuse for abandoning but we need to leave. We can't stay here, gather yourself and we can talk once we get back to a safer place. I'll tell you everything then. " Sam felt the girl nod and lean forward to press her forehead to Cas's with a sigh she slowly leaned back enough to look between them before speaking. "I have a paralyzed in my blood still, my legs can't hold my weight and handsome here has a bum foot from what I can see. Cassie can you or Dean? was it? "At deans nod, she smiles slightly "Carry me outta here and can someone check the house for my guns and knives?"Not needing to be asked twice Cas grabbed her from Sams' arms and made his way out of the room The brothers look to their mother seeing her holding a bag full of weapons, knowing she must have been searching the house before coming to see what they had found. Looking over at Dean he grabbed the hand offered to him and they along with Mary followed Cas out to the car. Seeing Cas in the back seat of the with Angel in his lap and her head on his shoulder they all climbed in and headed to the bunker. But he couldn't stop looking back at the fragile looking women in the angel's lap, something about her seemed.....Different.


	2. I See You Sam Winchester.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered and old wounds picked at. What is Gabriel's connection between Angel and Team Free will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all love this. It's a joy to write and I hope it's a joy to read. Leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!!!!

Angel POV:

Not him, Not Gabriel. That was the only thing your mind could repeat as your heart, or what was left of it slowly turned to ash in my throbbing chest. Turning your face into Cassie's neck your hand sliding from his shoulder into the hair at the base of his neck, gripping it as you tried not to scream at the rage inside you. You wanted Gabriel to be here, to grip you tight and heal your wounds, both the physical and mental ones the past six years had brought to your door without them there to shield you. 

Feeling the rough scratch of his five o'clock shadow on your tear stained cheek was comforting. His scent something you couldn't ever find but here, where you spent many years as a child on his knee and listening to his whiskey soaked voice telling you of heaven, the garrisons, and the angels. You swore you could almost hear Gabriel in the distance, scolding Cassie, saying no child wants to hear that shit. 

Blinking your eyes you pull yourself from Castiel's neck and use the hand in his hair to turn his face towards you. Seeing his sapphire eyes, so clouded with self-doubt, fear, relief, you pressed your lips to his cheek, moving to his forehead and then nose. Feeling the tension ease from his strong shoulders you smile slightly “I'm so glad you found me....Uncle Cassie." 

Sam POV:

He knew he shouldn't have been listening in, but to hear her call Cas her uncle was something he wasn't expecting. Was she a Nephilim? And if Cas was her uncle did that make Gabriel her father? So many questions with no answer was something that didn't sit well with him and from the way Dean was watching her from the rear view mirror it didn't sit too nicely with him either. He knew his brother held guilt for what happened to Castiel’s brother, he had seen first hand what losing a brother could do and he knew Cas never fully let himself feel the loss, or at least he never let himself show it in front of himself and Dean. 

It was a relief making it to the Bunker, he was almost shaking with the need to know what her story was or that could just be the fatigue kicking in he wasn't honestly sure which was true just yet. So much needed answering, mom being alive, seeing Dean alive as well. What had he missed, getting out of the car he helped Angel out of Cas's arms, keeping a hand on the car to keep himself upright as well as her before Cas grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bunker. 

Seeing Dean watching them with a look he didn't have the brainpower to describe, he shrugged and followed behind then slowly, his foot still hurting but manageable with the meds he got his hands on. Seeing Cas and Angel in a heated argument at the head of the map table he cleared his throat and took a seat, his eyes bouncing from His brother, His Mother, Cas and Angel. Waiting for someone to break the silence.

Angel POV: 

Watching them all try to decide who gets to takes the first dive made me want to laugh. I know I shouldn't find any of this funny but right now I need all the amusement I can get and if it was given out for free like this why not soak it up. "So I guess no one wants to dip in first? Ok, I'll go. First Handsome you need to be treated for your foot Cassie hop on that?" You could almost feel Cassie's eyes giving to a reproachful look but you ignored him in favor of turning your eyes to the shorter brother and the blonde, who from the looks of it was either a sister or a friend but you were putting your money on a familial relations between them "You, Bowlegged and handsome I would like as jack and coke please more coke less jack I wanna be warm, not hot thanks.” He glared at you for a moment before following your order, turning your eyes to the blonde you smiled softly as she looked around at the others before finally looking at you. “You pretty blonde have a seat you look frazzled at best, lost at worst." 

Grabbing the seat behind you, you slowly lowered yourself into it and sighed, looking at Cassie your eyes got misty but you refused to cry, no more you wanted answers."Now Uncle Cassie. Why is my father dead. Who killed Gabriel?" You heard glass shatter behind you, tilting your head back you saw an upside down version of Dean looking at you with shock your glass of jack and coke at his feet in pieces, tilting your head the right way you see Sam looking at you much the same way. "I take it you either know my father or you were there when he died. Give me answers or let me rest here until I'm well enough to find them elsewhere." 

Sam POV:

Gabriel was her father, and he had died to save them. Looking at Dean he could see he was coming to the same conclusion, looking at Cas he knew this was hard on him. He wasn't there and had only heard the story from them, turning back to Angel he saw dean hand her a fresh drink and sighed when she downed it with a cough. 

Patting Cas on the shoulder he looked at Angel and cleared his throat. "He died saving us. Dean and I were cornered by Lucifer." He heard her gasp but kept his eyes trained on his hands, rested on the table as he tried to tell her this as gently as possible, he knew if he looked at her he wouldn't finish the story. "We didn't know he was also an Archangel until later, we hunted him down as a trickster but we found out he was an Angel later, and finally Loki later on. He got me and Dean out of there, and Lucifer killed him."

He finally looked at Angel and what he saw honestly shook him, her eyes were bright holy fire, moving with anger as tears streamed down her face. He looked to Cas and saw him slowly making his saw towards her, his hands held up to show he meant her no harm. Going towards her Cas grabbed her face and connected his eyes with her, his grace shining as He talked to her in what Sam realized was Enochian and was floored to hear her reply back to Him. Seeing the fire in her eyes dim as she spoke to Cas he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and waited for her to speak.

Angel POV:

The rage was blinding, she could feel it seeping out of every fucking pore. He died to save these men, these hunters and she wanted to scream at him for being so stupid, for not coming back, for not asking for her help. She spoke softly to her uncle, his words of love, comfort, of how her father died loving her. She rested her forehead against his, soaking up his warmth and his presence before speaking, never opening her eyes as her uncle combed his hands through her still matted curls.

"I was five when my birth family was killed in front of me, demons. I was laying in a pool of my own blood and if I'm being honest some of theirs since they wanted to see what would happen if they force feed it to a child my age. I prayed, for hours I prayed to all the angels I could remember my mother teaching me about and finally one appeared. He killed the demons and saved me, he healed me but something went wrong. I had demon blood in me, they had been slowly pushing their blood into my system for hours before Gabriel showed up and all he could do was share his grace with me. I was never the same when I got angry things moved, my eyes turned gold like his wings and when I told him I could see them one day years later he just laughed and chalked it up to a side effect of what I had become. 

He raised me, took me under his wing so to speak. He introduced me to Cassie who became my uncle, or aunt depending on the vessel he was in." She could feel her uncle's cheek lift with a smile she couldn't help but kiss it as memories washed over her. "I'm not human anymore, but I still age. Slowly but I age. I'm a demon and angel hybrid I guess. They both hate me because I'm not of God or Lucifer's making but Cassie and Dad knew, I was something special and now he is dead and I will have Lucifer's head for it.” 

Opening my eyes I saw Sam first, those eyes of his were swimming in tears, but you saw no pity there, you saw a kindred soul within him and you smiled sadly. “Stop looking like that Sam, I don't blame you or your brother. Only being I blame for any of this shit is Lucifer and my fucking father for trying to play hero knowing he is a trickster at heart. I think it's time for me to sleep, be fresh in the morning and all that.” Looking to Cassie you sigh. “I need the bag they took from me, it has goldy in it and my weapons.” Getting to your feet you look at Sam and smile sadly before reaching a hand out to him. “Wanna help me find a room handsome?” 

Sam POV:

Getting to your feet you can't help but grin at her outstretched hand before taking it and leading her down the hallway, you knew if you looked back your brother and mother would be watching but right now you couldn't find yourself caring. Now after hearing her story, knowing how demon blood had affected you as a grown man you shuddered to think what it could have done to this small women next to you as a child. 

You couldn't help the guilt you felt at playing even the smallest role in Gabriel's death now that you know it took him from her, looking down at her you could see her looking around at the bunker in awe, a childlike expression on her face. He let his eyes wander now that he wasn't so much worried about his health or hers for that matter, she was small next to him couldn't have been more than 5,3 or 5,4 at the most. Her hair was a riot of brown corkscrew curls, cut just above her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. She wasn't a petite woman but he didn't see any kind of issue with that, she had curves. 

Her hips wide with thick toned thighs encased in black ripped up jeans, her stomach from what he could see from her tank top was flat but had a soft feminine roundness to it and he wanted to touch that softness, see if her skin was as soft there as the hand he was holding was, he could feel his body warming and he shook himself mentally, the women was tortured for fuck knows how long and just found out her adoptive father was killed trying to save us, it was not the time to eye her up it was time to help her heal. 

Looking into her eyes he saw her looking at him, a brow arched high and a smirk on her split lip, he knew he was caught and all he could do was chuckle. “Mind if I ask you a question?” She nodded “What is goldy?” he saw the flash of pain on her features and instantly wanted to take his question back. 

Angel POV:

Seeing Cassie walking up beside Sam with your bag you smile softly and nod to him in thanks, seeing him go down the hall he goes into a room that you guessed was his and decided the one behind you would do fine. Pushing open the door and take a look around and nodded before grabbing the tall hunk of a hunter's wrist to pull him in behind you, leaving the door open you place your bag on the bed and pull out a stuffed corgi plush, soft fur, a collar with a golden topaz stone charm on the collar, his pretty whiskey eyes still the same as the day your father gave him to you. 

Turning to Sam you hold the small stuffed animal up to him and smile sadly. “Handsome meet Goldy, he has been my friend, my strength and he is the first gift my father gave to me when he saved me. Conjured him up out of fucking thin air and set him in front of me like a peace offering, anything to make me stop crying he told me later.” You nuzzled your face into the still soft fur and inhaled the scent of home, sugar, axe, and sunshine. Gabriel never did tell you how he kept it smelling so fresh all those years but it never failed, the scent never dulled, if anything it got stronger in times of distress in your opinion, but now you think it could be just your mind clinging to whatever was left of your father to hold on too. 

Looking up at the tall Winchester watching you, you could see something in his pretty eyes that warmed your cheeks, pushing the plushie into his chest you smiled slightly. “Goldy old pal meet Sam Winchester, he is a good guy so no growling, or shoe chewing.” You almost melted when without hesitation Sam grabbed one of the front paws gently and shook it in hello. You knew some people would think you were a special brand of fruit loop, but it seemed the youngest Winchester went with the flow of things either knowing how important the plush was to you or just wasn't the type to make someone feel off. Pressing a kiss to one of the furry ears of the plush to set him on the desk facing the door, an old habit from your childhood before looking back to the gentle giant before you.

“I wanted to thank you. For getting me out of there and taking care of Castiel. He talked about you all a lot and so did dad.” you smirked “well he talked about putting you through a whole lot of Tuesdays. And what he did to your brother I gave him shit for, I was beginning to start my training as a hunter and it didn't sit well with him. So maybe he took some of that out on you and I'm sorry. He was a good man but he was so playful he didn't see that sometimes he needed to be careful.” Looking up at Sam you smiled, a hand coming up to cup his cheek, your smile widening when he leans into it. “I know most of your story and Dean's. Through those years Cassie was with you and I still had dad. And of course after when they vanished and I had to survive on my own you both are legends among hunters, but I look forward to getting to know who you both are. I see so much pain in both of you, maybe that's why I'm here, now is to try to heal some of that pain. I'm sorry if I'm over step but with the powers I have I see and feel things differently than most humans would, I see the pain I want to fix it. And maybe once we all talk more you will know those powers, just know I see you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam POV:

Looking down at the small women before him, her soft, warm hand on his face he felt something he hadn't felt in years, he felt hope. Grabbing her hand he smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, looking down to gauge her reaction he found her eyes closed and an expression of peace on her face, he knew what it felt like to come home. Maybe being here, surrounded by Castiel, Dean, His Mother and himself she would build her home here, pulling back from her he cleared his throat and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

“I'm going to grab Cas and we are going to hit the books, see what we can find on tracking Lucifer. Pretty sure Dean will be cooking something or we will go get something soon, shower and one of us will let you know when it's ready.” She looked up at him for a moment before nodding, turning to the door he stopped in the open door way, turning his head slightly to see her over his shoulder he speaks before he can stop himself. “I see you too. If you need me, my room is the first door down and across from you.” He left before he could get a reply but he somehow knew he said the right thing.


	3. Of Pancakes, Sure Feelings and Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracking open an eye you could see that a light was on outside your door and it all came rushing back to you with the force of a kick to the chest. The Brits, The Winchesters, Cassie…….Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people I am SO SO SO SORRY it took me this long to get this out the end up June and ALL of July is birthday month for my family lol So now that they are all out of the way I'm back! Hope you enjoy and leave me love and feedback and let me know what you think of my suprise at the end

Angel POV:

Drifting out of sleep was always a slow process for you. Smells first, sound, touch and finally sight. You could tell this wasn't a motel from the smell, sure it smelled underused and dust was tickling your nose but not half as bad as most hotels and motels you checked into on a hunt. You could tell from the sounds that you weren't above ground it was too silent, the bed was soft, sheets sliding over the skin of your bare legs nicely as you rubbed them together. Cracking open an eye you could see that a light was on outside your door and it all came rushing back to you with the force of a kick to the chest. The Brits, The Winchesters, Cassie…….Dad. You sighed and sat up, finding goldy sitting on the pillow next to you and you couldn't remember how he got there. 

You remembered being so tired from your shower that you passed out once your sleep clothes were on and phone charging next to you on the table. So Sam must have come to check on you, putting goldy next to you to guard you, that gentle giant of a man was way too adorable for his own good. Standing you made the bed and went to brush your teeth, looking into the mirror you couldn't help but snort, sleeping with wet hair was a bad idea, especially when your hair was always curly at best and a tangled rat's nest at worst. You finished up and snatched up your fully charged phone before making your way out of your room, following the path Sam showed you last night you find the map table with your uncle sitting at the head, books laid before him by the dozen and you walked up behind him and pressed and kiss to the top of his head. 

“Morning Uncle, how about some of dad's chocolate chip pancakes?” you leaned down and wrapped your arms around his neck from behind, feeling him relax back into you, his soft mop of tousled black hair tickling the underside of your chin, and you couldn't help but smile. You knew how much your uncle craved affection, craved the peace a simple hug or a kiss on the cheek could bring and it broke your heart to know that he hadn't be given any over the years you had been apart but you planned to fucking change that. Kissing his cheek you pull back and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind you into the kitchen you could see that you and he were the early risers. Seeing a speaker you hooked your phone into the speaker you made sure the volume was loud but not loud enough to wake any of the other, pressing play you smiled at Cassie when he chuckled, he knew dad had instilled a love for music into you from a young age so to say your music was eclectic was an understatement. 

Nodding along to the music you got to work on the pancakes, thankful that the stuff was there, to begin with, hearing the next song that came on you couldn't help but smile, this was the song your dad sang when he would cook,your hips swayed side to side as you stirred, not knowing you had an audience of a grinning green eyed Winchester and his shocked giant of a brother watching the chuckling angel and you from the other side door of the kitchen you turned to look over at your uncle you pointed to him and sang loudly. “Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?”

Giggling you dumped the chocolate chips into the batter and moved over to your laughing uncle, sliding his trench coat from his shoulders you pulled him up by his blue tie to dance with you. Smiling brightly when he sang along loudly, much to the surprise of the older Winchester brother who had never seen the angel so carefree, and if he was honest with himself he liked seeing the angel this way. Both of you turned to see the Winchesters watching with almost identical smirks, you felt your cheeks burn at the diabolical twinkle in their eyes. Looking over at your uncle you arched a brow as you saw him avoiding eye contact with the older Winchester.

That was a thought you would come back to later, never one to be topped you slowly smirked at the taller Winchester and danced your way over to him and pulled him close by the hand as his older brother watched with a chuckle nodding his head to the music. Looking up at the now blushing giant you sang loudly to him and you put his hands on your swaying hips. “You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet” 

Sam POV:

When he woke up this morning he didn't expect to find his brother laughing quietly and peeking around the corning of the kitchen. He also didn't expect to find Angel and Castiel listening to Def Leppard making breakfast. And he can't lie and say he expected to find his eye glued to the sway of her voluptuous hips as she sang loudly to the music. Looking over at his brother he couldn't help but smirk seeing he only had eyes for their angel friend. He had known for a long time that Dean was Bi, and when he finally cornered his brother and told him to stop trying to hide something from him, his older brother broke down and told him of the years of pining for the angel. 

After assuring his brother he didn't care about his sexual orientation even admitting to being pansexual himself, and after telling his brother what that meant all was good, better even. Now looking down at the beautiful, fresh from bed women, her soft round hips swaying and moving under my hands I couldn't help but smile. One of my hands sliding up her back to pull her close as we danced around the kitchen until the next song came on. Pressing a kiss to the tangled curls on top of her head I released her reluctantly to finish what she had been cooking. Making my way to my brother and Castiel talking at the table I smiled. “What are you both doing up so early? I'm normally up to work out early but found Dean watching you both in here. What's up with the song and dance show? Not that it wasn't fun, just curious.”

Looking over to Cas he looked at Angel, his eyes slightly sad.”When my brother was alive this was his and my nieces ritual. Gabriel would start the morning with that song and she would dance her way into the kitchen to greet him. I would be there sometimes if I wasn't in heaven or with you both.” All of us took a moment to watch the women currently singing to herself and cooking, she had lost so much. And if any of us had anything to say about it, she would never hurt again. 

Angel POV:

Singing softly I made a good amount of pancakes, three very large men, and two women were a lot to feed. My hearing was better than most so I knew Cassie was telling the others about why this morning turned dour how it did. Oddly enough I found no sadness within me as memories of Gabriel drifted before my eyes, I felt longing yes but no pain. Sighing I turned off the stove and looked over my shoulder. “Dean, can you set the table? Five plates and five glasses in case your mother wakes and wants to join us please.” You saw him a nod and moved to do so and before you could ask Sam moved to the fridge to grab the juice, milk, and water. Watching him you couldn't help but take in his slightly bed rumpled appearance, his hair was a tangled halo and his black sleep pants were low on his hips, his shirt riding up whenever he stretched showing off a lovely stretch of tan skin. 

You heard a throat clear and looked up to see the oldest Winchester next to you, waiting to help you carry the food to the table. Looking into his eyes you could see he was more amused at your gawking of his brother then he was mad, you glanced at your uncle quickly then back to Dean with a smirk. He laughed and took one of the plates of pancakes from you, smiling you followed him and grabbed the seat between Sam and Cassie. Watching all of them eat you couldn't help but giggle when Dean made an almost sexual sound, looking over at Cassie you turned your face into Sam's arm as you tried not to laugh. Your poor uncle's face was a bright red as he watched Dean devour the pancakes. 

After that it was nice and quiet while you all ate, you hadn't raised your head from Sam's upper arm, finding yourself comfortable with him close. Though he was large and intimidating you realized he was more like a large puppy, but most people thought of your father as weak by his vessels appearance, but you know for a small package, he packed a hell of a punch. You looked at the men around the table and you hated to break the peaceful silence but you needed a plan to find dear uncle Luci.

Nuzzling your face into Sam's arm before pulling back with a sigh. "I hate to break the peace but, we need a plan to find Luci. I want him to pay for what he did to my dad." 

Sam POV:

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this content, the food was amazing but he didn't think it had anything to do with that, though it was a bonus. He honestly thought it had something to do with her, her face rested against his arm was warm, her body heat seeping into his side through his clothes. He wanted to keep this moment locked away to examine later, at her words he came crashing back to reality with an almost startling dizziness.

Looking at his brother and Cas he could see he wasn't the only one reluctant to speak and break one of their rare moments of peace. Clearing his throat he looked down at her as he spoke "For now all we can really do it wait for a case to hit, some kind of sign to show where he could be. And I need to get to one hundred percent so for now, all we can do it wait and hit the books and get ready. Because I promise we will hand you Lucifer because even though we all have serious axes to grind, you have the biggest one next to Cas that is, so you will get the first and last crack at him. For your dad"

Angel POV:

She smiled at him and rubbed her hand back and forth over his forearm. Looking back to your uncle you couldn't help but grin seeing him and Dean smiling at each other almost forget anyone was even at the table but each other. Looking back to Sam she saw him watch his brother as well and she was happy to see he looked just excited for his brother as she did for her uncle. Grabbing his hand she stood from the table and pulled him up with her. 

“Sam you need to show me where the gym is I need to get a workout in today, it's been awhile since this body had a good workout.” You couldn't resist wiggling your eyebrows at the giant man before you, who just smirked and tugged you after him giggling all the way. 

 

Dean POV:

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't find himself caring all that much. Something had changed in Cas when they found Angel last night, some part of him that he thought had died when Cas lost his brother. Seeing him free of his trench coat, sleeves rolled up and smiling at his niece was something that made his chest ache, maybe it was because he wanted that smile all to himself.  
Hearing a giggle in his Castiel filled haze he looked up just in time to see Sam practical dragging the petite fire bomb behind him and he couldn't help but chuckle himself. He had worried for years now that Sammy wouldn't find another person after Jess. But he knew the man his brother was now was also so far removed from the boy he found in that apartment all those years ago. And maybe the man his brother was now, needed this small woman. 

He could feel that static on his skin that told him Cas was looking at him, looking over he found Cas had moved his seat closer to his, they were inches apart and he was oddly surprised to find the smile cas had while watching his niece was now aimed his way and on high wattage. But his could see a difference in his eyes, and God help him, he knew that emotion. 

Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply through his nose and smiled when he caught the hint of a cologne he got the angel a year ago. He heard him move before he felt him, the rough skin of Castiel's palm slid up the side of his neck to the back of his head into his hair and he bit his lip and shuddered when Cas spoke, he could feel his warm breath on his face. “Dean open your eyes please.” He clenched his eyes shut tight before opening them wide, staring into soft blue eyes and a gentle smile. “Hello, Dean.”

Cas POV:

“Hello Dean” He had no idea how he got this close, he had been watching Dean smile at his niece and Sam as they left the room, the warmth in that smile had pulled at him until he found himself with his fingers combing soothing trails into the soft hair at the nape of Dean's neck. Staring into hazy green eyes with bright gold flecks that reminded him of Dean's soul he pressed their foreheads together and hummed when he felt the older Winchester shiver and felt his warm hand move to fist into his shirt, pulling him closer. 

Staring into Dean's eyes he grinned. “What happened to personal space Dean?” he moved his other hand up, letting his fingers trace the matching grin on the beautiful man's soft lips, his breath stuttered in his throat and his heart clenched when those soft lips pressed a kiss to his fingers, his warm breath ghosting over his fingers as he spoke softly, his green eyes alive and happy. 

“I said that when I was unsure of the feelings I had when you were this close. I'm sure now.” He moved his hand from those lips and pressed his face closer, his nose brushing softly against Dean's as he spoke softly, almost afraid to ask but knowing he needed to know. “And what are you sure about now?” he watched Dean smile, the crinkle next to his eyes showing how happy he really was. “I'm very sure I want you to kiss me Cas.” His hand fisted gently into the hair at the nape of Dean's neck as he finally pressed his lips to Dean's, every book, every movie had it wrong. There was no explosion of fireworks or light, warmth flooded every part of his body, and he wanted nothing more than to stay here, wrapped in that warmth with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Cas and Dean. Adorable little Nuggets, I knew when I started this that every relationship would get its moments. True Angel and Sam will be my Main but all the relationships will have moments of spot light because I find it fair. Lol


End file.
